


Worry brings...

by CinderPoppy (salamanderssmile)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, also, it's licherally plotless, some - Freeform, that's right babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderssmile/pseuds/CinderPoppy
Summary: Siete gets sick, Seox helps him out. Then Siete also helps him out. It's a mutual relationship.





	Worry brings...

**Author's Note:**

> as per my friends' request, here we have sickfic and top seox B)

Seox was not an early riser, given the chance. His anxiety tended to keep him up, and he tended to sleep in per consequence. Except Siete rarely let him sleep in. Were it early morning kisses to his neck, or the human whispering “good morning” against his ear, the end result was waking up. Not that day, though, oddly enough. Seox could feel the presence of Siete on the bed, he could even pick up his deep breathing. Which was odd, because it was clearly nearing midday and Siete  _ was still asleep _ .

Seox stretched as he rolled over to face his boyfriend, frowning slightly through the sleep haze. Siete seemed flustered, and was it Seox's impression or was he shivering? Pushing himself up, the Erune gently stretched a hand out to touch Siete's forehead. He almost gasped when he felt how heated it was. Siete squirmed as Seox caressed his burning cheek. Slowly, the human opened his eyes, blinking lazily as he looked up at Seox.

“Sweet cheeks, I ain't feeling all too good.” His voice was rough, like he hadn't drank water in days. Even though Seox was ridiculously embarrassed of - and thus declared to hate - the nickname, he decided to indulge a sick man.

“Yes, I figured.” Seox hoped he sounded more gentle than his words would let on. “You're burning up, Siete.”

“Is that your way of saying I'm hot, sweetheart?” Siete smiled weakly, bringing up a hand to touch Seox's wrist.

“You should not push your luck in this state.” The Erune’s voice was dry, but there was real fondness in his eyes.

“Maybe…” Whatever Siete wished to say, it was cut off by a bout of heavy coughing. Surprised, Seox jumped up into a sitting position, uncovering Siete's chest in the process. “Oof, cold out there, huh?”

“Not really…” Seox answered as he got up, gently pulling up the covers for the human again. He started dressing up, ready to leave the room, when Siete whined pitifully. “What is it? Is something hurting?”

“Aww, you look so cute--” Again, Siete was cut off by his own coughing. “Keep a dying man some company?”

With a chuckle and a kiss to the human's forehead, Seox finished getting dressed, smirking as he said: “You won't die. I will make sure of that.”

With Siete’s dumb, sick smile the last thing he saw, Seox left the room.

 

Finding medicine and water was significantly easier than something to eat for a potentially sore throat. He settled for some porridge that seemed to have been breakfast for someone. Then, carefully balancing everything in his arms on a haphazard pile, Seox sneaked back to Siete's bedroom. After an almost disastrous entrance in which he came close to toppling over trying to open the door, the Erune deposited his findings on the desk by it. He didn't know what he should give Siete first, so he settled for some water, pouring it into the glass he miraculously kept intact all the way to the bedroom.

“Siete…” Seox whispered, petting back the human's stupid hair from his forehead. His worry made him soft, he didn't even feel like cutting those “antennae”.

“Hmm?” Siete opened his eyes, small smile on his face as he saw Seox hovering over him. “Oh, it's an angel.”

Unimpressed, the Erune presented the glass of water without a semblance of intention to aid Siete in drinking it. With a pitiful sad frown, Siete sat up, provoking another bout of coughing. By the time it stopped, Seox's expression had softened, and he handed over the glass of water into Siete's waiting hands. The human made a face at the bitter taste of water in a dry, unwashed mouth, but he drank everything he had been offered. Seox, following only the vague advice of not taking medicine on an empty stomach, then picked up the bowl of porridge, shiver running down his spine as Siete grinned.

“I'm not going to feed you.” Seox said immediately, causing Siete's face to fall into yet another pitiful frown. His range of expressions seemed limited by his illness.

“But, Seox, I'm sick!”

“No.”

“Seox!”

Without giving Siete the dignity of a reply, Seox pushed the bowl into his hands, pointedly crossing his arms until Siete started to eat. He did so slowly, sadly, and obviously playing up his sickness. It didn't matter, because once he was done he smiled up at Seox.

“Thanks, love.” The nickname made the Erune's face burn.

Giving Siete the medicine for his fever was actually significantly easier than Seox thought it would be, given the previous happenings. But as Siete snuggled into the bed again to sleep off whatever was assailing him, Seox felt a keen jealousy of the furniture, and slipped back under the covers to cuddle up with the sick man.

“You're going to get sick, too.” Siete whispered to the man hugging his back.

“Hmm…” Seox simply murmured, too embarrassed to say he didn't care.

 

It took Siete two days and an inordinate amount of porridge to fight off his illness, but Seox was greeted with a familiar sensation on the dawn of the third day. A hand laying on his waist and lips against the base of his ear.

“Good morning.” Was the whisper, coming from a voice he knew well, rough only from sleep.

“Hmm…” He turned around, hugging Siete's shoulders and pulling him in. “Five more minutes?”

“You were so nice to me these past few days, I think I can let you sleep in.” Siete smiled, rolling off the bed gracefully as Seox turned back and curled into the covers again.

A while later, Siete was back, fresh breath and gentle lips as he traced the back of Seox's neck with kisses. He laid more of them behind and between the Erune's ears, prompting a sleepy Seox to turn around again, kissing Siete softly. Siete, for one, however, did not appreciate his morning breath, and took to nibbling at Seox's throat until he used the human as a support to sit up.

“Alright.” Seox yawned. “I'll be right back.” He said as he groggily crawled off the bed, making his way out to a bathroom, on the intent of washing his face and mouth.

Going back was stressful, as any time was without his mask outside the privacy of his or Siete's room. But arriving on the room was enough of a treat to warrant all that. Siete was sitting in bed, reading a book, completely naked. And in that moment, Seox felt a low growl rise up on the back of his throat. He walked closer to the bed with heavy steps and piercing eyes, and Siete acted as if he hadn't even noticed the Erune enter the room. Of course, it took no effort for Seox to pull the book out of his hands, or kiss the grin off his face.

The angle was uncomfortable for a kiss, but Seox wanted something to satiate the fire in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, peppering Siete's jaw full of kisses and nibbles, Seox lowered himself until he was half kneeling on the bed, closer to being face to face with Siete. He ran a hand down the human's chest, toying with a nipple on its way over. The sensitive Erune ears picked up on Siete's quiet sigh, and Seox pulled on the human’s lower lip to feel him shiver as Seox repeated the motion on his chest.

With the kiss quickly escalating, Seox pulled back to breathe and take off his clothes, actions which caused Siete to go from disappointed to extremely enthusiastic in no time flat. Siete opened his legs as Seox climbed fully onto the bed, sitting himself between them. Naked, with skin touching skin, it was an unstoppable snowball until Seox was turning a giddy Siete over on his stomach.

Seox, of course, could not pass the chance to bite the skin of Siete’s back, feeling the shivers with his tongue as he licked the red pinpricks of his sharp canines. And it was only a matter of time really, until he reached under the mattress to pull up a bottle of oil, trickling it onto his fingers and over Siete's ass. Seox could hear his own heavy breathing, one of the many signs of his dwindling self control, only disappearing further as Siete wiggled his ass for attention.

Granting his wish, Seox carefully fingered him open - one, two, three, as always - until Siete was moaning and Seox was shaking all over. His ears were downturned as if it was too much effort to stay up, probably because all the blood he had left in his head had drained south at the sight of Siete with three fingers up his ass. Seox's fingers no less. It was an amazing sight that only got better as he added his dick to the equation.

Siete was hurrying him up with gestures and noises not all coherent, but quite understandable as he posed ass up for Seox. Accustomed to Siete, Seox took his time to tease, to run his dick between the human's asscheeks, making him whine even more. He scratched lines on Siete's hips before taking a hold of them and finally driving in. As if synchronized, both let out a breathless moan before Seox started to move. Slowly at first, and then speeding up, only to slow down again. Seox knew how Siete liked it, knew how he himself liked it. He took his time to kiss and bite and lick Siete's shoulders and neck, leaving small red pinpricks in his mouth's wake.

But then Siete was bucking back into him, and something closer to instinct than conscious action took over Seox as he bit into the back of Siete's neck to hold him in place. With deft hands, he took the human's erection, pumping it not entirely out of rhythm with the wild rocking of their hips. It was quick after that, Siete coming on the sheets, Seox pulling out to come on Siete, and ultimately them making a dirty mess of the bed. 

Seeing the already bruising mark on Siete's neck, Seox gently kissed it in an attempt to soothe it. He ran his hands lightly over where he gripped Siete's hips as well. And Siete, for one, was a human shaped jelly, satisfied smile adorning his face, stupid hair plastered to his skull. Seox wanted to kiss him senseless. Well, more senseless than they already were. He rolled off Siete, with less than half a mind to pick something up to clean them. Siete kissed the tip of his nose.

“Thank you.” The human continued to smile, eyes full of adoration, and Seox blushed looking at him.

“I-it wasn't…” Seox sighed, biting his lip. “Thank you, too.”

“I promise I'll take good care of you if you get sick.” Siete was grinning at that point, and Seox's only answer was to throw a pillow at his head.

 

Siete was more than used to be the first to sleep and first to wake up. Seox was anxious and not a morning person, causing him to be more than tired by the time Siete woke up. Which suited the leader of the Eternals just fine, as he liked to watch the Erune sleep, however creepy that might sound. 

But all good things came to an end, as ultimately Siete had to wake Seox up. Usually with a kiss and a “good morning”, that particular day Siete noticed something as he touched his boyfriend's ears: they were burning up. A fever. Having mercy on his dear Seox, Siete quietly slipped out of bed to get some medicine and water. He did promise to take care of Seox if he got sick. It  _ was _ Siete's fault, after all. Even if Seox had been the one to insist on cuddling a sick man.

**Author's Note:**

> worry brings horny is how things go


End file.
